


Loomian Legacy: Madness

by RobloxKaia



Category: Crossover (Series), Loomian Legacy, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Original Work, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Danganronpav3 kinda?, F/M, Loomian Legacy (Roblox), Mabel's new name is Mabel syrup because puns, Or just Roblox in general, Pokemon Brick Bronze, Tess x Jake will come back, crack fic taken seriously, this was moved from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobloxKaia/pseuds/RobloxKaia
Summary: Alternate Titles:Loomian Legacy: Get Mabel JealousCrossover: Loomian Legacy RandomnessThe Actual Description:(This story doesn't actually start until Route 8 is out)What do the npcs and players when a update isn't out for Loomian Legacy. CHAOS HAPPENS(Crack fic taken seriously, I'll make this story actually canon once it comes out and do the same thing once I finish writing the whole update.)(Kinda a Crossover fanfic)All characters belong to their rightfull owners.The Original Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/236690176-loomian-legacy-madness
Relationships: Hawkfrost (Crossover)/Roblox Kaia (Kayumi), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances

???: ????M???e???m???o???r???y???

Crossover:

Kaia

Hawkfrost

Roblox Kaia

Kaya

Silverpelt

JayKaia

Friends:

Mylene

Marissa (Stampy) (My other friend/my friends sister)

Ally (Mylene's friend)

(I might add more people's ocs during all this madness)

NPCS:

(Our Parents)

Jake

Mabel

Lucas

Lucy

Insert Battle star names (I forgot what they're called)

Danganronpa:

Shuichi


	2. What do we do now? Wait for the new update? (OOC)

(Out of Character in this story just means that the npcs are just moving around since the update isn't out)

Stampy: There is literally nothing to do! We already beat the 3rd theater and almost collected all the Loomian's in this update!

Kaia: Imagine if the npcs come to life though. That would make this wait for the new update better.

Mylene: Kaia whenever you say "imagine" it actually happens.

Kaia: But what about a reverse imagine where it doesn't happen?

Mylene: That just means your "imagine" failed.

Stampy: But whenever Kaia says "imagine" it's going to happen anyway.

Mylene: Isn't that the whole point of saying "imagine"?

???: Imagine what?

Stampy: HOLY JESUS IT'S JAKE-

Mylene: No s*** sherlock!

Jake: Yeah it's me?

Stampy: Wait but he's an npcs, he shouldn't be here right now!

Mylene: Then that means Kaia's "imagine" thing worked again-

Stampy: Doesn't that mean the other npcs can move too?

Kaia: Oh boy...

(This chapter was really short because I didn't know what to do and it's cringy, I promise the next one would be longer.)


	3. You know it's bad when a game "glitches" (OOC)

The four kids ran towards the last point where they saw Mabel, Lucas and Lucy.

Lucy: Hey there's Kaia, Mylene and Stampy.

Kaia: Yep and they're alive too somehow....

Stampy: Maybe it's a glitch?

Mylene: How can it be a glitch if it's only happening in this server? The same glitch would've been caught in other servers as well....

Lucas: Wait, I'm confused, what do you mean by glitches and servers?

Kaia: So...uh long story short....Y'all are in a game on Roblox called Loomian Legacy and you guys are supposed to be npcs; somehow y'all are moving without a script or anything.

Jake: So what you're saying is that we're all in a video game? Then what are you guys then?

Stampy: We're all just random players that like playing this game. This game used to be Pokemon Brick bronze.

Jake: Wait you all know what a pokemon is?

Mylene: Yeah we all know, we all knew you from the last game.

Lucy: Wait what is pokemon?

Kaia: I think we're giving them too much information.

Mabel: You think?

Mylene: Oh...I forgot you were here.

Mabel: Excuse me?!

Mylene: You heard me.

Lucy: Guys not now-

Stampy: We'll explain the pokemon part later.

Lucas: Are there other games on this "Roblox"?

Kaia: Ye, a lot actually-

Stampy: Wait does that mean other games could come into this game if this glitch exists?

Mylene: Marissa, we might not even know if it's a glitch.

Kaia: The fact that we changed topics so fast is killing me.

Stampy: SHUSH- You're imagine powers somehow got us into this!

Kaia: I mean it's not my fault.

Mylene: It's not like we will see any other characters from another game or story.

Kaia: But imagine if that happened.

That's when another person appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing all black clothing with a navy blue hair.

???: W-Where am I?

Everyone: OH MY GOD KAIA!


	4. Imagine powers? What in Kaia's name is that? (OOC)

Stampy: KAIA CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT?!

Kaia: Doing what...?

Stampy: YOUR STUPID IMAGINE POWERS OR SOMETHING-

Kaia: But- I- Nevermind...

Lucy: Is that even a thing?

Jake: I gotta search that up later.

Mylene: Wait...haven't I've seen you from somewhere?

???: H-Huh?

Kaia: Wait- You're Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective...right?

Shuichi: How do you know my name?

Mylene: Danganronpa v3???

Shuichi: Danganron- Wait do you like that show?!

Mylene: Well...it's not really a show in our world...but I don't know how to answer that....

Jake: But we should be asking the real questions?

Mabel: Yeah?

Jake: If it isn't a glitch then how do we find out what it is? Someone could've been messing around with powers.

Lucy: I mean if it is a glitch then there must be a way to get into the code without breaking the main script.

Kaia: Maybe we can game hop!

Stampy: Kaia whatever you're thinking stop it!

Shuichi: Wait I'm confused, are we in a game?

Lucas: Apparently yes, the game is called Loomian Legacy on Roblox you guys said?

Kaia: Yeah.

Mylene: But isn't game hopping dangerous I mean, we're in a private server but if we game hop into other games we don't have any other servers.

Kaia: Still.

Shuichi: You guys got my name already but what are your guys names?

Kaia: The names Kaia and these two people are my friends, Stampy and Marissa. And the four other people, the npcs, are Mabel, Lucas, Jake and Lucy.

Kaia: Yeah I know, boring intro-

Lucas: What do we do now?

Lucy: Huh?

Lucas: I mean, we're somehow moving, we don't know how to reach the code and I mean, doesn't that mean the other people here are moving as well?

Shuichi: Good point.

Stampy: What about the Loomians? Are they still in the tall grass or are they wandering around?

Mabel: That probably means we all have to eat food as well.

Mylene: And if Shuichi got here doesn't that mean other people with danganronpa can too?

Jake: Okay we all need to slow down here. We can figure all this out later. I think the best thing is figuring out how we're actually gonna live without a script or figure out how to get into the coding system.

Mabel: Yeah he's right.

Kaia: *coughs*

Stampy: Okay but, can we all make a deal?

Mabel: Yeah?

Stampy: Nobody and I say NOBODY say "imagine" anymore, okay?

Everyone: Yes.

Stampy: Then it's settled.

Kaia: I mean after everything we've been today I'm gonna take a break. And it's not like my imagine powers are gonna work anymore anyways.

Mylene: It's not like any Crossover characters will be here.

That's when a portal opened up.

Stampy: OKAY I'M DONE WITH TODAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is gonna be the last time I bring in characters for the next 10 or so chapters. I might rewrite these few chapters when I get better at writing in the future. This is starting to become a one big mutifandom thing- but I still don't want to change the name since most of the chapters will be taking place in loomian legacy. (I might change the tags a little bit I don't know.)
> 
> But cya around.


	5. "I'll just call this a quest and achievement" (OOC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The title of this chapter is a reference to Kaif. And also I made that picture I just wanted to draw Kaia- Yes I have a weird obsession with cards. I'm also debating if I should continue writing in the format I'm using or just write how most books are)

???: H-Hey can you get off me...?

?????: Fine Mittens...

Kaia: Hawkfrost and Roblox Kaia...what are you doing here?

Jake: You know them?

Roblox Kaia: Sorry-

Hawkfrost: SHE PUSHED ME INTO THE PORTAL-

Roblox Kaia: Yeah, yeah, some random portal opened up and I decided to push mittens in before we were sucked in.

Hawkfrost: We were gonna get sucked in anywa- I'm just not gonna fight anymore....

Lucy: Aww, your name is Mittens.

Hawkfrost: It's actually Hawkfrost, she just likes calling me Detective Mittens for some reason.

Roblox Kaia: But you're so cute-

Hawkfrost: N o

Lucas: Are you like a furry or something?

Hawkfrost: No...I'm 100 percent a cat....

Lucas: *Whispers* He's 100% a furry-

Hawkfrost: I HEARD THAT-

Kaia: Wait a second we have two emo detectives now-

Shuichi: I-

Hawkfrost: Okay I'm leaving.

Roblox Kaia: No you're not gonna leave.

Shuichi: I'm not emo...

Mylene: Why do you have My Chemical Romance in you playlist then?

Shuichi: I-

Kaia: Hahaha get caught!

Hawkfrost: Finally I have someone to relate to-

Kaia and Mabel: WHAT AM I A ROACH?!

Hawkfrost: I-

Roblox Kaia: What is this some pokemon rip-off?

Jake: Uh....

Stampy: Yes.

Kaia: eXcUSe me-

Lucy: S t o p

Kaia: Fine-

Hawkfrost: This feels like a crack fanfic we're in....

Kaia: ....Do I hear-

Kaya: NO, breaking the fourth wall is my thing.

Shuichi: What Fanfic?

Hawkfrost: N-Nothing-

Kaia: When the flip did you get here?

Kaya: I was here the whole time y'all just didn't see me.

Hawkfrost: That's a lie-

Kaya: SHUT

Lucas: Can you all actually explain what pokemon is though? That word has been getting thrown around, but we don't even know what pokemon is.

Jake: Okay so basically, Pokemon are basically Loomian which pokemon were from my world. That was basically the story I didn't want to tell you all because it's complicated. I don't know what happened though.

Mylene: It was taken down by copyright-

Kaya: Wait is this a party I wasn't invited to?

Roblox Kaia: Maybe~?

Hawkfrost: Oh my god she's doing it again-

Shuichi: Doing wha- oh wait.

Hawkfrost: Yeah I can't share why for personal reasons.

Mabel: Wait...uh quick question. Do we have a house to go too?

Kaia: I mean we can break into a random persons house, since we've been doing that during the whole game OR we can go back to "our" house.

Stampy: Yeah what she said.

Shuichi: Wait excuse me break i-

Mylene: Yes.

Hawkfrost: I think we'll all agree not to break into SOMEONES house.

Mabel: Yep...

Roblox Kaia: Damm you guys are boring...

Lucy: We just don't want to get arrested, especially when you said that all the other people are moving too.

Lucas: Shouldn't we go before it hits dark.

Hawkfrost: Yeah we should go now...

Roblox Kaia: ALRIGHT THEN ONWARD!

*As they were walking out of the city*

Jake: Kaia, I just noticed the ears on your hoodie look like a Sylveon.

Kaia: Hahaha, sometimes it's skye form shaymin ears don't worry-

Jake: I never said there was anything wrong with it but okay.

Mylene: I just noticed this is gonna be a long walk since we're going back to Mitis Town...

Mabel lets out a groan.

Roblox Kaia: Okay edgelord girl-


	6. The Journey Ahead of Us (OOC)

They were walking away from Sepharite city into route seven. The walk was going smoothly nothing really happened. No fights, just awkward silence.

"You guys do know we have to walk into the tall grass?"Lucy asked. "Oh- thanks for reminding me,"Mylene replied before putting repellent on. Stampy followed her sister's move and also put repellent on. "Wait...am I actually the only one that doesn't have repellent?!"Kaia asked. "Seems like it,"Hawkfrost continued. "Cri,"Kaia responded.

"Do you guys actually have to wear repellent though?" Mabel asked. "Yes, because it's gonna take longer for us to walk to the location if we keep encountering random Loomians,"Mylene replied. "Isn't that a good thing? We barely encounter any ourselves,"Lucas chimed in. "For us no, it's annoying because whenever we encounter a Loomian it basically tells us what appeared and make us pull out our main Loomian; it just wastes a bunch of time,"Kaia explained.

(Yes I still decided to keep the system how it is until we they discover the code)

They continued onward from route 7 to route 5.

"I literally just noticed, we could've just mounted,"Stampy said. "You'll leave us behind then," Shuichi countered. "Yeah he's right, we don't want anyone to get to far ahead,"Hawkfrost agreed.

That's when Kaia stopped dead in the middle of the grass.

"GOD DANGIT! I WAS DOING SO GOOD AVOIDING THEM!"Kaia exclamined. "What happened?" Jake asked. "I think she ran into a loomian?"Shuichi said, concerned. "And it's another gleaming I already have!" "Can I have it?"Mylene asked. "Sure..."Kaia replied.

It took her a few moments to start moving again before they continued. "Hey uh- what's a gleaming?"Lucas asked. "I think a gleaming is when a Loomian is a different color and has a bunch of sparkles-"Lucy answered. "That's what a gleaming is in a nutshell,"Mylene replied.

They continued, over the hills and finally into Mitis town.

"We're finally here,"Kaia cried. Mylene proceeded to open the door to her house. (or our- I don't know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (BOOM CLIFFHANGER! This was supposed to be longer but I was being lazy. I'm sorry I didn't update in like 2 days I was basically regretting this story already but I'll try not to get like embarrassed about this story. But chapters might slow down because school is starting. And I might try to make a animation meme but cya.)


	7. The "Creator" Behind All Things (OOC)

The group entered the house. Kaia was surprised that their "parents" weren't home yet.

"I guess make yourselves at home? DON'T BREAK ANYTHING-"Kaia said.

The group scattered around the house despite the small closure.

"So uh...what are we gonna do now?"Jake asked. "Well one, I need too go to the Rally ranch and 2, I'm not sure..."Kaia said. "You guys do know an update is gonna come out right?"Stampy said. "Wait, if there is a new update coming out, does that mean it's gonna reset the entire world?"Lucas said. "But that means most of us would disappear,"Shuichi said. "Well, we don't know that yet, besides I think we have enough time to figure out the plan,"Kaia replied. "Also Kaia, did you know that you can see all your badges whenever you beat the theater upstairs?"Stampy added. "Wait you can?! Hold up-"Kaia said running up stairs.

And Stampy was right. There were three badges hanging on the racket. (I think that's what it's called) Before Kaia could go back downstairs again she noticed the t.v. glitching. The thing was nobody else was in the room with her, plus she didn't see the remote anywhere.

Kaia walked over the the t.v. attempting to touch it; Kaia's hand went through the t.v. before she yanked it back.

"Okay that's weird..."Kaia said before rushing for the stairs.

Kaia returned downstairs.

"Guys I think I found something!"Kaia exclaimed. "Wait what?"Hawkfrost said. "The t.v. upstairs is acting weird,"Kaia responded. "Wait let me see-"Hawkfrost replied before rushing upstairs. The rest followed along with him.

They all went towards the t.v.

"See," Kaia responded before extending her arm into the t.v. "Okay that's strange..."Jake said. "So...Who wants to stick there head in there first?"Roblox Kaia asked. "Uh...no..? We don't even know what could be on the other side,"Mabel said. "But that's the point!"Roblox Kaia responded. "How about we play a game of rock, paper, scissors?"Stampy said. "How about we do a group vote? Whoever gets voted the most looks through that t.v."Mylene responded.

They all voted for the people they want to go in. The results were that Lucy were to go in.

"Man you guys are mean..."Lucy said. "Just like you calling us losers,"Kaia responded. "Yeah, whatever,"Lucy replied before sticking her head in.

"Guys...?"Lucy said. "What is it?"Kaya said. "It looks like the void in here...plus there's letters and numbers everywhere..."Lucy explained. "Wait...did we find the code?!"Hawkfrost questioned. "Hold on let me see,"Mylene said, pulling Lucy out of the t.v. "Yeah, I THINK WE DID!"Mylene answered. "We hit the jack pot then,"Roblox Kaia said. "So uh...if we found the code, then uh... is there someone that knows how to code here?"Shuichi asked. "Don't ask me, I literally forgot how to code,"Kaia replied. "We might have to call someone then..."Hawkfrost said.

"What if we stick our whole bodies in?"Lucas asked. "That's probably not the best idea unless it's like floating in space,"Hawkfrost replied. "Wait, does this mean we can game hop then?"Lucy said. "I think that's the case here,"Kaia replied. "YES! WE CAN GO ON ADVENTURES THEN!" Roblox Kaia exclaimed. "Cool your jets, we need someone that knows how to code and LUA type at best,"Hawkfrost said.

"Do y'all have any friends?"Stampy asked. "I think I know one person....No they're probably busy...."Kaya said. "Kaya, come on! We need you for this!"Hawkfrost exclaimed. "Alright fine... Just hope they ain't gonna throw a fit..."Kaya said. "Thank you..."Kaia said.

Kaya quickly disappeared to go find her friend.

"So uh...What do we do now?"Jake asked. "We wait.."Shuichi answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! I FINALLY GOT MY MOTIVATION BACK! I have so many plans for this story already even though it's supposed to be a crack fic. I'm praying that I won't be way to embarrassed to write this in the future. I've been wondering if I should add Tess or just wait for her to be feature in Loomian Legacy. So uh..I'll let you guys think about it. For now...
> 
> Cya around!


	8. The Good News and Bad News (OOC)

"So I just called her over and she said she's gonna be here in a few minutes,"Kaya said. "So it's a she? I'm gonna take a guess that it's JayKaia since she's like the smartest person we know," Hawkfrost said. "Uh...how do you know?"Kaya asked. "Eh."

"Hey guys did y'all check twitter?"Stampy asked. "Not all of us have it, but yeah what about it?" Mylene asked. "There's a new update coming out soon!"Stampy explained. "Are you kidding me?!"Kaia yelled. "Wait, if a new update comes out, that means everything well reset and everything will go back to normal?"Lucas asked. "I'm not sure about that,"Roblox Kaia said. "But since some of us are from a different world like Hawkfrost and Kaya; they might just get teleported back to Crossover,"Roblox Kaia replied. "But, since my name is Roblox Kaia, I think I would just be stuck in the void if this game shuts down and resets since I'm basically a character avatar."

"So we have no plan what so ever to do when the update comes?"Mabel asked. "Uh...basically?" Shuichi said. "I think it's best if JayKaia gets here first so she can explain what we do,"Kaia replied.

{System} Your friend DrxgonFlxre has joined the game

"Oh, waka Ally's here-"Kaia said. "Who?"Lucy asked.

"h i" - Mylene

"H i" - Ally

"can you come to mitis town in the blue house we need to explain some things" - Mylene

"Yeah sure" - Ally

"And she's coming,"Mylene said. "Yay, another person to get involved with this mess," Hawkfrost groaned. "More people the better,"Roblox Kaia replied.

That's when a portal opened up behind them.

"Woah is this some time machine shit?!"Lucas. "No, it's just JayKaia,"Kaya replied.

"Toa!"JayKaia grumbled. "Okay you seem moody today,"Roblox Kaia said. "That's because I am..."JayKaia answered. "Okay, you're here so can you find out some things about the code in the t.v.?"Kaya asked. "Sure? Do I just go through it?"JayKaia asked pointing at it. "Yes basically," Hawkfrost said. JayKaia only let out a sigh of annoyance before hopping in.

That's when someone walked up the stairs. It revealed to be Ally making the noise before she turned her head in confusion.

"Did I miss something?"Ally asked. "Yes you missed a lot, so basically random npcs from Loomian Legacy started moving as well as random people from other games appearing in this private server,"Mylene explained. "Okay?"Ally said. "We're just waiting for Kaya's friend to get out of the t.v,"Stampy said. "Why the t.v.?"Ally questioned. "Well, there's the game code in there and we needed someone that does LUA programming to inspect it,"Shuichi said. Ally nodded.

***

(A few minutes past and JayKaia came out)

"Okay so what happened?"Roblox Kaia asked. "Oh so, I got good news and bad news..."JayKaia explained. The group nodded for her to go on. "Well, the good news is that no one else in the public servers is experiencing this same problem and it's only happening in this private server. If this private server is gonna shutdown or the payments run out the npcs in here will just be trapped in this game with the rest of the other people. So yes this means you can Game hop if the private server is up and running. You can also jump into other games that's not on the Roblox platform but I'm not sure how to do that yet. And you might be able to jump into shows as well,"JayKaia explained.

People let out a storm of cheers but JayKaia waved to get their attention.

"The bad news is, we can only game hop into public servers it can't be private. So if anyone in the public server sees you it's gonna be pandemonium so you have to be careful with that. But, games like Murder Mystery 2 might effect some of your guy's code or the game's code. Like one person from Loomian Legacy gets hit by a knife from that game. It can mess it up and might not register for your game's or that game,"JayKaia continued.

"Okay so we try to avoid anyone noticing us and try to avoid contact to us, seems simple enough,"Roblox Kaia said. "Yeah...Whatever makes you sleep at night,"JayKaia sighed.

"Now that we got sorted out, what are we gonna do know?"Lucy asked. "We could go eat somewhere?"Mabel suggested. "Yeah sure,"Stampy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY I HAVEN'T WROTE IN AGES AND IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! I somehow wrote more this time so good job me. But I hope y'all have a cute day, piece.


	9. "Mabel Syrup" (OOC???)

We were all trying to find the nearest restaurant until we felt the ground begin to rumble.

"Wait...What the hell?!"Lucy exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a guess that it's an earthquake since I think that's what we're all thinking?"Hawkfrost said. Everyone either nodded or showed no movement.

"Hey is the sky supposed to glitch like that?" Lucas pointed to the now glitchy sky.

"Wait is the server about to reset?!"Shuichi asked.

"I'm not sure, this is the first time it's happening genius!" Mabel spat.

The sky stayed that way because a loud static sound reached their ears.

"Guys- Guys?!"

Darkness overcame everyone's vision.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

??? POV

Darkness...just darkness....

The silence is so loud.

I tried screaming but nothing came out.

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock...

Wait...Clock sounds?

"Mabel Syrup."

What?

"Mabel."

Huh-

"MABEL!"

"WHA-"I screamed

"Oh my god, you're finally awake," Kaia said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd Person Point of View

"What the hell happened?" Mabel groaned.

"I think the game had an update, well that's what it says..."Kaia said.

"Wait, where are we? All I remember is falling into darkness?" Mabel questioned herself for a second.

"Oh, you somehow remember that...well...we all fell into the void- well almost....But, we're in another type of void? I guess, I never really named this place," Kaia tried to explain.

"Okay..? So where are the others?" Mabel asked.

"Well...they're supposed to be waking up by now but I'm trying to connect to the server again," Kaia said.

That's when Hawkfrost popped out of nowhere.

"Not this place again,"Hawkfrost groaned.

That's when everyone else started to appear.

"Woah-"Jake replied. "This feels like we're in space."

"I mean, somehow you can float here, probably because we're in the void," Kaia explained.

"How long are we supposed to stay here?" Roblox Kaia asked.

"Uh, probably right now-"Kaya said before getting cut off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it they were back at the same place.

"Oh cool, it's a halloween update,"Stampy said.

"I'm too lazy to find out what it is right now," Mylene said.

"So...are we gonna go head to that restaurant still?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah sure Mabel syrup," Kaia said.

"I thought you were joking when you called me that-"

"Eh," Kaia said.

"Okay, can we just hurry, I actually want to find out what the update is," Ally said.

"Fine-"


	10. "Holy hell this is a real f̶o̶o̶d̶ Boss fight" (OOC)

(Alright so- I'm now gonna do a collab with some of my friends that were featured in this story, mainly Stampy (Marissa). So the Ikazune is still a major part I just didn't have another picture to show. So...enjoy-)

"Well we gotta go to Kabunga Cafe since that's the only place I know that's open right now,"Kaia continued. "And where are we right now?"Lucas asked. "Heiwa village,"Marissa (Stampy) replied. "It's not that far of a walk," Mabel said. "Alright, time to go all the way back over there-" "Wait, don't we have the ability to teleport or something?"Mylene interrupted Kaia. "Oh- OH, I literally forgot we have geo-hop,"Kaia said. "Yeah...I'm just gonna make a portal for the rest of us..."Roblox Kaia said.

As Roblox Kaia started to make the portal for Shuichi, Kaya and Hawkfrost, the others started pulling out their Loomiwatches before they geo-hoped.

The new zone they were in now was called Cheshma Town.

"Alright so, where's the cafe again?"Ally asked. "Over there,"Lucas pointed. "Did anyone bring their money?"Lucy asked. "Yes,"Kaia, Mylene, Marissa and Ally replied.

They quickly entered the Cafe which was not very crowded but not very dead either.

The person at the front stared at us as the group came in. "What are you lookin at, yo hoe?"Mylene said. "Rude much-"the person said. "Excuse her, we're all just surprised by this outcome,"Hawkfrost said. "OI SHUT IT" Mylene yelled. "It's been 23 hours already and I'm already tired of this shit," Hawkfrost grumbled. "Okay, Mr depressed,"Roblox Kaia said. "I'm serious, I'm tired as hell..."Hawkfrost said, raising his tone. "OH my GOD, SHUT UP and order!"Mabel exclaimed.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh we can't eat were in a game with some npcs..."Ally said. "Then let's just not order,"Kaia replied. "Wait can't you kaia?" Hawkfrost asked. "What do you mean?"Kaia asked. "I don't know, I'm guessing,"Hawkfrost said. "Okay, you're actually tired,"Kaia said.

"I'll just take Stromberry Puree Tart,"Lucy said. "Can I get a thunder boost frappe,"Hawkfrost said. "Tuti Fruitie Pudding,"Mabel said. "I'll have one too please" Jake answered "Sorry, we only have one. Can you guys share?" the lady said. Kaia wasn't sure to laugh or cough. "Can we Mabel?"Jake questioned, twitching his eye.

(I SWEAR I DON'T SHIP THESE PEOPLE MY FRIEND ADDED THAT-) -Trixie Kaia)

( I approve this message -Brobroski/Stampy)

"Sure~"Mabel blushed. "Anything else?" "No, since I lost my Appetite," Roblox Kaia replied. "You're the one to talk..."Kaia said. "Oi...you take that back,"Roblox Kaia said. " JUST PAY ALREADY! U @$($(%)%"

Kaia let out a heavy sigh and threw a bunch of loomicoins on the counter.

"Enjoy your drinks & food."

They all decided to sit down near a table. "Uuhh how are we suppose to fit everyone on this stupid ass table?" Mabel asked. "How about we just fit everyone and not complain?!"Kaia exclaimed. "No it's too cramped,"Mabel spat back. "I'm just gonna eat outside,"Hawkfrost said leaving the table. "No, I think Jake & Mabel should go outside; they're literally supposed to be sharing the food,"Shuichi said. "Fine...I wanted peace and quiet,"Hawkfrost groaned..

The two went outside.

"So...how much do y'all wanna bet that he's gonna try to get back inside?" Kaia asked. "20 gold bet,"Roblox Kaia said. "Ight,"Roblox Kaia.

"I bet all my copper, sliver, and gold coins," Stampy said. "Poor-"Roblox Kaia laughed. "What?!"Marissa said. "You heard me,"Roblox Kaia stuck her tongue out.

"Uhhhh,"Jake responded to break the Silence between them. Mabel looked at him. "This is awkward,"Jake continued. "Yeah, I don't know why they wanted us to sit here," Mabel said, blushing. "It's a question but can't really ask them now,"Jake said. "So, What happened in pokemon brick bronze?" Mabel asked. "Well...now that I think about it I was friends with Kaia before I got teleported here. I just forgot about her...somehow..."Jake said. "Do you remember anyone else?"Mabel asked. "I remember that, I was friends with a girl named Tess, I'm not sure if she's gonna find this world,"Jake said.

"oh..."Mabel responded.

"I have to go to the bathroom.."Mabel continued.

That's when a scream emerged from the cafe.

"What the-"Jake said before he ran inside.

"HAH! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE FOR THE NECKLACE!" somebody yelled. "Uh, FIRST OFF, NO, I ain't giving this for free, AND SECOND OFF, FUCK OFF!"Kaia exclaimed. " IF I LOSE, U TAKE MY OP GLEAMING IKAZUNE!" "NAH MATE!" Kaia yelled again, throwing a spear at him. " THEN I'LL TAKE IT BY FORCE!!!!"the person yelled as they tried jumping on her.

"Hey! Hands off!"Roblox Kaia said slamming into him. "HEYY!" "Kaia, are you alright?!"Marissa yelled. Kaia only put up a thumbs up before kicking the person off of Roblox Kaia. Hawkfrost quickly tased him afterwards. "Ow!"

"Alright, what do we do with him?"JayKaia said. "Well we can-HEY!"Shuichi replied. The person finally hit Kaia directly at her chest with a knife. "MATE-"Kaia exclaimed. "Holy shit! Kaia!"Lucas yelled.

Finally another person came out of a portal and quickly tossed the guy into another.

"Seriously?!"the person said. "Ah..hey..Silverpelt,"Kaia said nervously. "You dumbass! You were supposed to get rid of him before anything dumb happened! Know what, why am I even yelling at you for, get up,"Silverpelt exclaimed.

Kaia slowly got up in response.

"Wait..aren't you that doll Kaia usually has?"Hawkfrost asked. "Yeah...it's a pain obviously,"Silverpelt spat. "Okay, rude?"Lucy said, trying to recover from what happened.

"What's going on, I was in the bathroom?" Mabel asked. "Well..."that's when Kaya was interrupted by Silverpelt.

"Great job! Now you gotta have to go back and heal! You better go now..." Silverpelt growled. Kaia finally opened a portal before leaving. "Imagine this never happened-" "STOP SAYING THAT!"Marissa interrupted Roblox Kaia.

"I get that she got hurt, but you don't have to let out your anger on her," Shuichi said to her. "That's the problem! She literally doesn't know how to fight at all, I don't even know why I'm still with her..."Silverpelt replied. "Okay seriously, what's your problem? She does know how to fight and is a good trainer,"Roblox Kaia praised her mom.

"Then you're just pathetic as her.."Silverpelt spat. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! IF IT'S THAT BAD THEN LEAVE!!"Ally exclaimed. "She's her friend..."Kaya replied sadly.

Kaia finally returned without any wounds.

"Hey..."Kaia said before picking up Silverpelt. Silverpelt rolled her eyes.

"I haven't introduced you yet...This is Silverpelt, she's my best friend..." Kaia said. "Kaia, I get that you like her...but I don't think best friends always insult each other that harshly..."Mylene said. "Yeah, I agree,"Shuichi said. "She's just...uh...you'll get used to it,"Kaia said smiling. She looked more tired than usual. "But like that's not good for your mental health..." Hawkfrost said.

"Oh that reminds me...I need to introduce you to one of my friends," Silverpelt said.

Silverpelt opened another portal.

Out came a different person. It wasn't a person at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, well yeah I made this with my friend Marissa. I'm planning on collabing on chapters with my friends unless I have a chapter where I planned from the start. So yeah. Happy bonds.


	11. Chapter 10 “How DARE you use that in MY raid” (OOC??) (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a part one because I just wanted to get this out. (This was started in November but I didn't have the time to finish it so yeah this is in parts now) And yes this was another collab with my good friend Marissa (Stampy) but I guess we didn't finish it in time.

“Toa!” the creature said. “Guyyssss! Can we collect candy?!” “SHUSH!” “Alright this is my friend Arty,” Silverpelt said. “Yo what's Poppin, Arty,” Stampy said. “Uh..”Arty replied. “He’s not familiar with humans; she basically means hi,” Silverpelt said. “Oh..hi,” Mylene said. “He’s gonna be joining you guys,” Silverpelt explained. “Why?” Kaia asked. “Because, I feel like y’all are gonna be nagging me and I really don’t want that,” Silverpelt replied. “Wait, you’re Kaia?”Arty asked. “Yes?”Kaia replied. “It’s so nice to meet you, I’ve heard stories about you but I never once saw you in Crossover at all,” Arty replied. “Blame Kaya-” Hawkfrost said. Kaya quickly fidgeted in her seat.

“Seriously- Can we go now?!”Mylene asked. “Yeah okay-” Mabel said. “Also, Memory or Creator whatever said we’re gonna time skip because she wants to get to the interesting part before she gets overwhelmed by cringyness,” Kaya replied. “Wait what?” “Nothing-”

Time Skip towards Sepharite City

“Alright so where’s this so-called factory or whatever?”Lucas asked. “Ah dunno Mate,”Kaia replied. “It says it’s in that building,”Ally said pointing at the building. “Ima stay out,” stampy said. “Didn’t you want to see the update?”Shuichi asked. “Yea but now I don't,”she continued. “Mate, I heard there's a new roaming,”Roblox Kaia stirred. “Wait there is?!”Kaia asked. “REALLY?!” Mylene yelled. “Yeah,”Roblox Kaia replied. “Okay she’s either lying or there really is a roaming,”Hawkfrost said. “What makes you say that?” Shuichi asked. “Because, she’s always wants to cause trouble and make the entire group pissed off,”Hawkfrost replied. “But you’re the raid leader?”Arty replied. “I know that,”Hawkfrost stated.

“Wait- is this-” “Sam.” Hawkfrost interrupted Roblox Kaia. “OH SHIT- Uh sorry??”Roblox Kaia replied. “It’s fine,”Sam rolled his eyes. “What? Whos sam?” stampy asked. “He’s one of Hawkfrost’s personalities and I’ve been literally thinking I was talking to Hawkfrost,”Roblox Kaia replied. “Oh ok,” Stampy replied. “She has no idea what we’re talking about isn’t she?”Sam asked. Roblox Kaia only shrugged.

“Welp I’m heading inside-”Lucy said before opening the door. “Wait for us!” Arty screeched heading inside with the others.

“Let's go gang,”Kaia said. After they went inside they saw a lab and a few scientists in there.

“What are we supposed to do?”Mabel asked. “We talk to that guy at the end of the room,”Ally said pointing towards one of the scientists.

The group ran to the end of the room.

“Finally, it’s about time you showed up,”Mr.Haloine said. “Uh..” “Shush, just go with it,”Kaia interrupted Jake. “It’s been hours since I sent that request to headquarters for a test subject,”he continued. Kaia nodded.

“Did HR fill in before they sent you?” “...”Ally replied. “Of course they didn’t,” Mr.Haloine said. “I’ll give you the quick version,”he continued. “I’m listening..”Kaia said. “Several months ago I began having terrible nightmares,”he said. “In those nightmares I see a creature surrounded by darkness and other nightmarish things. I have not had a good night rest since this started taking place.” “Sounds like what I have because Human Kaia doesn’t know what to fucking do-”Kaia mumbled.

“I believe when humans dream their consciousness is taken to another reality, an alternate dimension every time I rest,”Mr.Haloine replied. “The creature haunting my dreams is no doubt a loomian from another dimension that is bent on torturing me in my sleep,”he said. “Welp shut the Kai-” “Well, this loomian messed with the wrong genius,”he interrupted Sam. Sam rolled his eyes at this. “Using my machine I’m planned to open a wormhole that will allow one individual to enter into the realm of my nightmares.”   
“Bet, 100 gold we can all go in there,”Roblox Kaia replied. “ That is where I need your help,”Mr.Haloine said. “We will send you and your loomians into the world of nightmares to confront and defeat this twisted Loomian tuss breaking my curse. If you could pull this off you could keep anything you find while you are there. You will doing me a tremendous favor. Whenever you are ready to go, Talk to me if we'll make this happen!”

“Can we just go now??”Sam asked. The doctor nodded and Proceeded to open the portal. “Alrighty, lets go-”Mabel replied.

Everyone proceeds to go into the portal

After they entered the area was surrounded by darkness. There were a few pumpkins, gravestones and fences around time. Smoke was also accompanied in the area.

“Man, this isnt that scary like he expressed it,”Sam replied. “I mean like, that’s up for discussion,”Shuichi replied. “Do we just go down this path?” Jake asked. “Looks like it,”Kaia replied. 

They began walking down the path until they saw a slope with a house on top.

“Sooo, I’m gonna take a guess and say we have to knock on that door; so who wants to do it?”Sam questioned.The group looked around before they looked at Lucy. “Fine, I’ll do it,”Lucy sighed. Lucy knocks on the door.

“I honestly didn't expect you to come. Your kind is usually frightened by the dark,”the voice said. “Mate, some of us aren’t even-” “Your bravery interests me.Well, tell me then; how did you get here?”the voice interrupted Roblox Kaia. “Haloine sent you?” “Of course he did you mother fucking bitch-” “He wants you to Stop me from Haunting his dreams, right?” “Yes,”Ally replied.

“Well, I'll have you know that I'm doing this for his own good.“ “Excuse me what?”Lucas asked. “I’m now confused,”Mylene replied. “What do I mean? Dr. Haloine is toying forces Beyond his Understanding. Opening portals to other dimensions is very dangerous. I was only able to enter his dreams because he opened a portal into my world.” “That’s fucking some dream eater shit right there,”Roblox Kaia replied. “Imagine what would happen If he opened a hole to somewhere far more dangerous.” “Yeah I can imagine that,”Kaia replied. “ I guess it isn't my business or what that fool does in his world.” “Mate just get to the fucking point!”Mabel cursed.

“Okay fine, I'll make a deal with you”


End file.
